<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newt Scamander x Reader One Shots by kelina00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555972">Newt Scamander x Reader One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelina00/pseuds/kelina00'>kelina00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelina00/pseuds/kelina00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>these are a couple of x reader one shots that i made when i was like 15 hope you enjoy lmaooo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Cocoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a good friend of the Goldstein sisters and you often spent your time in the cozy apartment of theirs.  You were helping Queenie with sorting out her clothes until she suddenly perked up.</p><p>“…Queenie? Are you alright?” You ask as you go to grab her hand.</p><p>She quickly turns to you and smiles, “We’re about to have company.”</p><p>Just after she said that you hear the front door open and slam.  You hear Tina’s voice, but there are two others with her that you didn’t recognize, which is odd since she doesn’t usually bring new people into the apartment.  You turn to see Tina setting her things down and two men looking around the apartment, one in awe and the other in just curiosity.  </p><p>“Ooohhhh Tina didn’t know you were the type to bring two men back home”</p><p>Tina spluttered at her sister’s teasing before quickly introducing them.</p><p>“This is Jacob Kowalski,” she pointed at the man who was looking at Queenie with a dazed look.  “He’s a No-Maj,” she told her pointedly.</p><p>“And this is Newt Scamander, he’s a criminal.” She emphasized the last word.</p><p>You raised your eyebrows at this.</p><p>The criminal of what jaywalking? Maybe being too cute? You thought.</p><p>Queenie giggled beside you and you realized she heard what you thought.  You smacked her arm to tell her to keep quiet.</p><p>~</p><p>After dinner and more introductions, you went into the guest bedroom to give Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kowalski some hot cocoa to find it was empty.  </p><p>You spun around the room confused until you saw the open briefcase lying in the middle of the room.  You cautiously step into the case and you were transported into another world.  </p><p>Everywhere you looked there was something new to see.  You recognized some animals, but there were creatures you’ve never seen before, not even in books!  You walk around the “room” in wonder, drinking in all the sites until you spot Mr. Kowalski feeding some of the animals.</p><p>“Mr. Kowalski! I was looking for you!” you exclaimed as you quickly made your way over to him.</p><p>“Oh hello (Y/N)!  What brings you here?” he chuckles.</p><p>You laughed and handed him a cup of the cocoa you made, “I made some hot chocolate for you two, but your room was empty and I just followed you down here.”</p><p>He grabbed and took a big gulp, “Mmm thanks (Y/N)! Newt is right over there.”</p><p>Mr. Kowalski pointed over where Mr. Scamander was standing, cradling some kind of snack creature.</p><p>You walked over there, making sure not to step on any of the amazing animals.  Mr. Scamander was speaking in a baby voice to the snake-like things.</p><p>“Shhh Mommy’s here, Mommy’s got you.”</p><p>“Mr. Scamander?” You ask as you tap his shoulder.</p><p>He quickly spun around and hissed at you.  Hissed.</p><p>“Did you just hiss at me?” You ask, eyeing him questioningly.</p><p>His face flushed and he put the creature back in its nest and started rambling.</p><p>“I uh- I am so sorry, Miss!  You startled me and well I didn’t mean to um-”</p><p>“Hiss at me?” You finish his sentence, amused.</p><p>He was incredibly cute and looked even cuter when he was blushing and you couldn’t help but tease him a bit.</p><p>He just nodded his head and started to walk away when you grabbed his arm.</p><p>“It’s alright Mr. Scamander, I was just…surprised.  I came down here to give you some hot cocoa.” You smile at him.</p><p>He thanked you and took the cup graciously.  He took a small sip and glanced at you.</p><p>“You can call me Newt, y'know.” He smiled at you.</p><p>You blushed, “Well Newt, I best believe it’s bedtime for me, so good night.”</p><p>“W-would you like to see some of my creatures?” You were about to turn to got back upstairs when Newt asked you this.</p><p>You blushed and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I would love to.  Show me everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crucio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is the last time I'll ask. Where. Are. The. Creatures?!" The man practically yelled the last part at you. </p>
<p>"Up your ass!" You spat back at him.</p>
<p>There was no way you were giving away where your boyfriend was and all of his precious beasts. They were way too important. </p>
<p>The man sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm too sober for this. You either tell me where they are or I'll have to force it out of you." </p>
<p>"Do you worst." You sneered. </p>
<p>He just grinned down at your kneeling form. Your face was caked with dirt from when two men out of nowhere grabbed you from the street and threw you in...Merlin knows where. They took your wand and tied you up with some kind of magical rope that gets tighter the more you struggle. </p>
<p>The man that's been questioning you for the last hour had black but greying hair, dark eyes, and a dark suit on. His skin, however, was deathly pale. </p>
<p> He pulled out his wand, slowly, to threaten you. "Are you sure you wanna do this the hard way? I don't wanna hurt a pretty lil thing like you..." He asked. </p>
<p>"Fuck you!" You screamed at him. </p>
<p>"CRUCIO!" </p>
<p>You immediately started to spasm as your body couldn't handle the intense pain it was going through. You screamed and screamed until your throats were raw and thrashed until your knees were bloody. Your face was dripping from the mix of tears and sweat. You were about to ask for mercy when you heard the pale man ask, "Are those creatures really worth all of this?" </p>
<p>You then remembered why you were down here in the first place. You couldn't just sell Newt out. </p>
<p>Oh, Merlin am I ever going to see him again? Was I ever going to tell him I love him again? <br/>You started sobbing even louder. It felt like an eternity had passed before the man finally stopped. You were laying on the floor, gasping for breath and trying to level your breathing. </p>
<p>"So?" He just asked. </p>
<p>You couldn't speak but you shook your head no. No matter how painful that was you couldn't throw them under the bus. </p>
<p> "Fine, you're useless after all," The dark man said in an almost bored tone. "Avada Ked-" </p>
<p>"Stupefy!" You heard a voice call out. The man fell hard onto the floor. </p>
<p>"My dear are you alright? Well of course you're not alright. Just...just look at me love." You looked up and saw your boyfriend staring at you with the most concern in his eyes you've ever seen.  You couldn't speak from how in shock you still were. </p>
<p>"O-ok love, I'm going to apparate us home, alright?" He asked calmly as he rubbed your shoulders to try to comfort you. </p>
<p>You timidly nodded your head and all of a sudden the world spun and you were back at the shared apartment you owned with Newt. Newt set you down on the couch and wrapped a warm blanket around you. He told you he was going to make some hot cocoa for you. You nodded your head, still unable to speak. </p>
<p>You heard him opening the cabinets to find a clean cup and open a drawer to grab a spoon. And that's when everything finally caught up to you and you couldn't stop the sobs coming out of your mouth. Your entire body was either bruised, sore, or just fucking hurt. Your mind was still trying to wrap around what happened, but it was too much </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Newt rushed over to you as soon as he heard your cries. He gently lifted the blanket off one of your shoulders so he could snuggle with you. He wrapped his arms around you and started whispering sweet nothings into your ear.</p>
<p>After a while, you fell asleep from all the exhaustion from the day. </p>
<p>When you awoke, you were pressed against your boyfriend's chest, clutching to his white button-up shirt, while he was stroking your hair. You slowly sat up, since your arms still felt like they were about to give out, and looked up to your boyfriend. </p>
<p>There were so many things you wanted to tell him. </p>
<p>How did you find me? Who was that man? How did he know me? How did he know about the creatures? Are the creatures all right? <br/>You had many other things running through your mind but you settled for,</p>
<p> "I love you." </p>
<p>Newt smiled softly and kept letting your hair. "I love you too (Y/N)," he kissed your forehead. "I'm so glad you're safe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You prided yourself on being quick-witted.  You always got the job done fast and efficiently.  You were the top student in your class in potions, so it wasn’t really a surprise when you ended being a top-notch potions master.  </p>
<p>Unfortunately, your job made you work so hard that you lost contact with some of your friends from Hogwarts.  One of them being Newt Scamander.</p>
<p>Newt was always curious about every living creature and he was one of the most gentle people you’ve ever known.  Sometimes he tried to teach you things about magical creatures and you would try to teach him about potions, but neither of you fully grasped what the other was saying.</p>
<p>After leaving Hogwarts and getting a job in the Far East, you’ve never spoken to him since.</p>
<p>You had a potions shop set up in Tokyo and you absolutely loved it.  It was exciting to meet wizards from Mahoutokoro and talk to them about how different each wizard school is.</p>
<p>“That’ll be 1,108 yen,” you told your latest customer. She thanked you and made her way out of the shop.  </p>
<p>You were about to go in the back to check on your supplies when you heard a bunch of commotion outside.  You quickly grabbed your wand and your old Slytherin sweater and ran out to the street.  Outside you saw a man, a wizard in fact as you spotted his wand, chasing after…something causing all the mayhem.  </p>
<p>You soon recognized the man to be Newt Scamander.  You apparated beside him, almost causing him to fall from startling him.</p>
<p>“I’m incredibly sorry Miss, but I’m in the middle of something.” He said slowing down to try to search for whatever he was looking for, not even taking a glance at you.</p>
<p>“Y’know Mr. Scamander, I think with someone who knows so much about magical creatures such as yourself it would be easier for you to catch one.”</p>
<p>He jerked his head to you.</p>
<p>“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed excitedly. “I haven’t seen you in ages!  How’re potions coming along?  Found anyt-”</p>
<p>“We’ll catch up over tea later,” you interrupted him.  “Right now, we should be worried about what’s wrecking the city.”</p>
<p>His eyes widened, him finally seeing you after so long made him forget about the demiguise.  You’ve grown even more beautiful than the last time he saw you.</p>
<p>“Oh right that, well you see it’s a demiguise,” He said scratching the back of his neck. “It’s invisible…so it’s extremely hard to catch one.”</p>
<p>“Invisible?” You raised your eyebrows. “That’s the only thing from stopping you?”</p>
<p>“Well n-not exactly…it has precognitive sight…” Newt added.</p>
<p>A creature that can turn invisible and predict the future? Interesting. You thought.</p>
<p>“Let’s get a move on then.” You smiled at him and started walking back to your shop.</p>
<p>“Yes let’s-wait what?” He questioned. “(Y/N), I’m sorry, but you have no clue when it comes to magical creatures.”</p>
<p>“I know,” you started. “But the least I can do is help you,” you told him over your shoulder as you walked into your store.</p>
<p>You grabbed some paint in your storage closet and asked Newt where the demiguise was the last time he saw it.</p>
<p>“It was headed into the mall I do believe, so let’s check there.”</p>
<p>Newt held out his arm so you can apparate with him. You finally got a good look at him after quite a few years of not seeing him. Of course, he's somehow got even cuter than before. </p>
<p>You grabbed his arm and looked forward, waiting for the always enjoyable ride of apparating. You waited a few seconds, before turning to Newt, and saw him staring down at your joined arms. </p>
<p>"Err Newt? Are you going to apparate us over there?" You asked. </p>
<p> He jerked his head up and blushed, "Ah yes right of course." </p>
<p> The world spun around you and the both of you appeared at the front of the local mall.</p>
<p>Newt led the way and you tried to follow him as quickly as you could with a bucket of paint in one hand. </p>
<p>“Now I have already tried to catch it with some spells but none have worked.” He told you as you both looked around the mall.</p>
<p>You stopped in your tracks. Is he serious?</p>
<p>“Newt you just told me it can predict the most likely future,” You replied. “So catching it with magic isn’t going to work.”</p>
<p>He blinked at you and looked down at the bucket in your hand, “Is that why you brought the paint?”</p>
<p>You just rolled your eyes and grabbed his arm to go search for a spot to put the paint.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>After a bit, you found a hallway that leads to the part of the store that hasn’t been...touched yet, to say the least.  Soon, the floor of the hallway was painted in dark green.</p>
<p>Now it was just time to wait.</p>
<p>You waited until you heard some clanging down the hall.  You held your breath and prayed it would work.</p>
<p>You looked at the paint on the ground and saw something smear it.  You gasped at poked your head out of your hiding spot.  You saw part of the creature that was covered in paint climbing a mannequin in one of the department stores.</p>
<p>“It worked,” You heard Newt breathe out. “It actually worked!”</p>
<p>You smirked at him, “Did you really doubt me?”</p>
<p>He grinned at you, “Now c’mon love let’s go catch a demiguise.”</p>
<p>You ran over to the department before Newt could see you blush. </p>
<p>“So (Y/N), do you have a plan?” He asked as you spotted the creature going through the clothes in the store. </p>
<p>You mumbled “of course” and whispered in his ear your idea.</p>
<p>He nodded his head and gave you his precious case.  You both got into position and you waited for Newt’s cue.  Newt took out his wand and quietly made his way toward the demiguise.  It stopped and the creature was about to bolt when you jumped on top of it with the briefcase, effectively catching it.</p>
<p>“That was like catching a pokémon,” you said out of breath.</p>
<p>Newt ran and hugged you, “You did it!  You actually did it!  Merlin, I love you!”</p>
<p>He grabbed your face and kissed your cheek.  You froze and he tensed up, both of you processing what he just said.</p>
<p>“I-uh- I m-mean...” He spluttered.</p>
<p>After processing that this cute little Hufflepuff actually liked you, you turned to him and smirked.</p>
<p>“So you love me huh?” You teased him as you pulled him down towards your face with his scarf. </p>
<p>You could feel the heat from his face as you pulled him close.</p>
<p>“I-I understand i-if you don’t fee-feel the same way. It’s just that your s-so beautiful and s-smart and I ju-”</p>
<p>You cut him off with a passionate kiss.  You heard Newt gasp and felt him wrap his arms around you to pull you closer.</p>
<p>You smiled and rose your arms to touch Newt’s cheeks.</p>
<p>After a while you pulled back, gasping for air.  Newt still had his eyes closed while you opened yours and laughed.</p>
<p>“What?” Newt asked scared. “Was it bad?”</p>
<p>“No, no I absolutely loved it.  It’s just that...you have a bit of paint on your face,” you answered while giggling.</p>
<p>He wiped some paint off his face and looked down at his fingers.</p>
<p>“Allow me to return the favor.” He grinned at you and grabbed your cheeks to pull you in another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Read it to me again.”</p>
<p>You and Newt were in a small motel room for the night. Newt was a good friend of yours and had asked you to join him in his quest to search for magical creatures. And it’s been an amazing ride so far.</p>
<p>Right now you were both sitting on separate sides of the couch, just enjoying each other’s company while Newt read the book he was working on. It was getting late and Newt’s voice was causing you to start drifting off.</p>
<p>“(Y/N)?” You heard Newt ask. “Are you getting sleepy?” You just nodded your head yes. He chuckled and closed the book. “Well, I think it’s time we both went to bed.” He went to grab your arm to take you to your room. </p>
<p> "Can you read to me as I fall asleep?“ You mumbled as he led you to your room. He smiled and went to prop up a chair next to your bed. </p>
<p> "Noooo,” you whined. “Come sit next to me.”</p>
<p> Newt blushed but nevertheless did as you asked. Normally you weren’t like this, but you were particularly more tired today. Taking care and searching for fantastic beasts isn’t an easy job. </p>
<p>He slid onto the bed and you immediately cuddled up next to him, enjoying the warmth he gave you.  By now his face was crimson red, but you were too sleepy and comfy to notice.  </p>
<p>He opened his worn-out book and began to read out loud.  </p>
<p>About fifteen minutes have gone by before you snuggled your head into the crook of Newt’s neck and fell asleep.  Newt tensed and looked down at you.   He thought you looked absolutely gorgeous.  </p>
<p>He brushed some of the fallen hair out of your face and kissed your forehead.  Newt tried to move so he could go back to his room, but if he moved anymore you would wake up.</p>
<p>He sighed and turned to turn off the lamp.  He pulled the blankets around the two of you and whispered good night.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>You and Newt were cuddled up to each other, sleeping soundly.</p>
<p>Until the alarm clock you set started ringing.  </p>
<p>“Shoot!” you jumped out of bed, causing Newt to tumble with you to the floor.</p>
<p>You were lying on your back while he had his arms propped beside your head keeping himself from falling on you.</p>
<p>“Ow…that’s gonna leave a mark,” you said as you rubbed your head.  </p>
<p>You opened your eyes to see Newt staring at you with his piercing eyes.  You giggled when you saw his bed head and realized you probably look like a mess.</p>
<p>Newt just smiled down at you and you beamed back at him.  You both held the stare a moment too long and soon both of your faces were very, very red.</p>
<p>You quickly glanced down at Newt’s lips and back to his eyes.  He slowly moved his head toward yours, asking for permission.</p>
<p>You surged up and captured his lips with yours.  You couldn’t take wait another moment longer to kiss him.</p>
<p>It was electrifying.  You felt like there were a million Billywigs in your stomach.  You moved your hands to tangle your fingers into his messy hair and he hummed.</p>
<p>You both pulled apart to catch your breath and grinned at each.  </p>
<p>Newt brushed his fingers against your cheek, “That’s one way to wake up in the morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not wearing a dress,” You told your friend. “Specifically that one,” you glared at the bridesmaid dress she held out to you.</p><p>It was a long blue sleeveless dress that looked gorgeous, but since you were so short that the dress would drag on the floor and you would more than likely trip a few times and look like a fool.</p><p>“And since you want all of your bridesmaids to wear flats, I’ll look stupid and even shorter than I usually do…which is a lot!” You exclaimed.</p><p>She sighed and put the dress down. “Fine, you know what? I’ll just allow you to wear heels to my wedding.” She said touching your arm.</p><p>You hugged her, “Thank you, Dorothy!!”</p><p>She pulled back from the hug and smirked. “And in return for my grand generosity,” You both chuckled at that. “You have to bring a date.”<br/>Your smile dropped at this, “I have to what?”</p><p>Dorothy put the dress back onto the rack and skipped out of the store.</p><p>“You heard me (Y/N)! Bring a date or bring some flats!”</p><p>~</p><p>“I-I don’t know about this (Y/N). I’m not the best around…people.” Newt told you as he was dashing around caring for his creatures.</p><p>“Please Newt, you’re one of my best friends and I need a date for this wedding.” You begged him.</p><p>His back was turned to you and you saw him shake his head. You wrapped your hands around him and you felt him tense up.</p><p>“Pleaseeeeee Newt?” He turned around at smiled down at you. “For me?”</p><p>He just stared at you with a poker face and you decided to bring out your secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes that he just can’t resist.<br/>“N-no (Y/N) I…” He tried looking away, but you just stared harder.</p><p>“Oh alright fine!” He threw his hands up.</p><p>“Yay! I’ll write you a letter about all the details later!” You said as you walked out of the case.</p><p>~</p><p>“Newt you look absolutely dashing! Don’t worry!” You told him as you tied his bow tie.</p><p>He just blushed and looked down at his shoes.</p><p>“I-it’s just that I don’t really k-know anywhere there…” He trailed off.</p><p>You grabbed his face and made him look at you. “Hey,” you whispered. “It’s going to fine just stick next to me. I’ll be right next to you the whole time when we’re at the reception. Plus you don’t have to speak to anyone during the actual ceremony.” </p><p>He took a deep breath and grabbed your hand to apparate.</p><p>“O-ok, let’s go.” He said shakily, but better than before.</p><p>~</p><p>The wedding was absolutely gorgeous and made quite a few people cry.  You were so happy for Dorothy and you gave her a huge hug after the ceremony.</p><p>At the reception, you made sure to keep your promise and to stick by Newt the entire time. You didn’t mind at all, he was great company and you didn’t know very many people the newly married couple invited.</p><p>“All right everyone! We need all Mr. and Mrs. Russo out on the dance floor and all of the bridesmaids for a special dance!” You heard someone yell.<br/>You cursed and turned to Newt. His eyes widened and he started to stammer as he realized what you were asking him to do.</p><p>“N-n-no (Y/N), I can’t dance. They barely taught us h-how at Hogwarts and I d-doubt I can remem-”</p><p>You quickly cut him off by dragging him to the dance floor. You made sure you two weren’t in the middle since Newt was already out of his comfort zone.</p><p>“Calm down,” you soothed. “Newt it’s just a slow dance it isn’t that hard or complicated.”</p><p>Newt nodded while looking at his shoes. You could tell he was still incredibly uncomfortable. You sighed and stepped closer to him so he could look at you.</p><p>“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”</p><p>He finally gave you the small smile you were looking for and wrapped an arm around you. The music started and both of you slowly swayed to the beat.<br/>Newt wasn’t as bad as a dancer he claimed he was, he was just a bit rusty. The more the two of you danced, the more comfortable and confident he became. He even slowly twirled you a couple of times and you giggled each time. And each time you giggled, Newt would pull you closer. The two of you were practically hugging each other now, warmth filling both of you.</p><p>You sighed contently and rested your head on his chest. All the dancing and the ceremony had you worn out. Newt, however, was more awake than ever. You looked absolutely beautiful in your dress and you were almost cuddling him on the dance floor.</p><p>“H-hey (Y/N)?” You heard him ask.</p><p>“Hm?” You mumbled back.</p><p>“C-could you l-l-look at me for a mo-moment?”</p><p>You turned your head up to meet Newt’s sparkling eyes. He looked nervous, but not the same kind when you asked him to accompany you to the wedding or when you asked him to dance, it was a different type of nervousness.</p><p>“C-can I…” He trailed off.</p><p>So he felt it too. The warmth the two of you were radiating for one another. At first, you believed it was only you, but now you can tell Newt feels the same.<br/>You tugged on his tie to pull him down towards your lips.</p><p>It was a short and chaste kiss, but it held so much meaning to it. Newt blushed and grinned at you. He pulled you tighter and rested his chin on the top of your head.</p><p>“Thank you for keeping your promise.” He whispered. He leaned down and kissed you so you were the one blushing this time.</p><p>You beamed up at him and smiled.</p><p>“I’ll always stay by your side.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>